1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishhook having improved abrasion resistance and corrosion resistance and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the fishhook has been produced by processing a rod like member made of carbon steel, stainless steel or the like. And in order to increase the hardness of the fishhook, especially a point and a barb thereof, quenching has been performed, and then in order to give corrosion resistance, surface treatment such as plating with chrome, gold, brass or the like has been performed.
However, in the above described conventional fishhook, pores of the surface thereof are not completely closed so that corrosion resistance is insufficient. Moreover, the conventional fishhook is also short of abrasion resistance. Accordingly, the conventional fishhook has the following problems.
Namely, in the case that the conventional fishhooks are transported by sea, they sometimes become rusty due to sea breeze or the like even if they are well packed. And in the case that the conventional fishhooks are stored over a long period, they sometimes become rusty because of shortness of corrosion resistance even if considerable care is taken to prevent the generation of rust.
Moreover, the shortness of abrasion resistance causes the abrasion of the point and a sharpened portion of the barb. This incurs such problems that fish are not caught in fishing and that bait is easily taken off of the fishhook.